Door assemblies in for instance ventilation arrangements may comprise a lock on the door. The lock comprises a lock arm constituted by a roller cam, a bolt or the like, that is rotatable from an open position, wherein the lock arm preferably extends in a vertical direction, to a closed position. In the closed position the lock arm extends in a horizontal direction, or a direction substantially transverse the direction of the open position, to engage with a door frame in order to lock the door. The lock is rotatable about 90 degrees from the open position to the closed position.
Such lock is used as a cost-effective way of providing a closing function of a door. However, there is a difference in how such lock is operated depending on how the door is suspended. If the door is suspended on hinges on a right side, to be opened at the left side, the lock should be configured to rotate counterclockwise when moved from the open position to the closed position. If the door conversely is suspended at the left side, the lock should be configured to rotate clockwise when moved from the open position to the closed position.
Hence, in order not to force a user who assembles the lock on a door to arrange the lock upside down in one of the applications, two differently configured locks needs to be provided for the two different applications. The parts in the two configurations may be the same or similar. However, they need to be assembled differently to provide each configuration of the lock. The manufacturer of the locks thereby needs to offer two versions of the lock. A user of the locks, who assembles the locks to doors further needs to have both lock configurations at hand to be able to assemble locks on both left and right hand opened doors. This increases costs for manufacturing the locks as well as stock management for the user.
Consequently, there is a need for a way of providing locks for both left and right hand opened doors with reduced cost.